Dave's Secret
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: This is my first Dave fic. Dave has a secret will his friends find out what it is
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the beginning of the 8th season Elizabeth and Mark are married and Ella is 5 months old. Luka and Abby are together and so are Peter and Cleo. There never was a Kim Legaspi and Kerry was never a lesbian she is married to Carter ( I know what your thinking eww yuck puck but I say oh well everyone has their own opinion, but don't worry this story is mostly about Dave) Susan has returned with little Susie who's now 7 years old. Carol never left. Doug returned to her and County.  
  
  
The characters of Dave, Susan, Carter , Kerry and all other past and present ER characters that may be mentioned are not mine they belong to Warner Bros   
The characters Kayla Malucci, Andrea Malucci, and Donna Malucci are mine.  
  
  
  
Dave has a secret will the ER find out what it is? If they do how will they react?  
  
  
Dave's Secret  
Part: 1  
  
  
  
Dave Malucci parked his bike and headed in to the ER. He was in a happy mood today. He approached the admit desk. Kerry was standing there talking to Susan. He says "Hey chief" Kerry says "Hey Malucci do you think you could actually see some patients today" Jing Mei was near by she says "Yeah right Dave see patients I don't think so then he wouldn't have time to aggravate me" Usually Dave would complain but nothing was going to ruin his good mood. He says "Don't worry Jing Mei I always have time for you" He blows her a kiss. She gives him a dirty look and walks away. He turns to Kerry hands Dave a chart She says " Here Dave hemorrhoids in curtain area 3." Malucci sighs "hemorrhoids again I didn't go to medical school for this." Kerry says "Well you did today now go be a doctor" Malucci slowly walks away heading for curtain area 3.  
  
An hour later Carol is at the admit desk when Shep runs through the ambulance bay doors with a gurney.  
Carol races over to him. She says "What do you got?" Shep says 5 year old girl backseat passenger ." Carol looks at the little girl she says "Hi I'm Carol what's your name?" The little girl whispers "Kayla" Carol says "Ok Kayla don't worry we're going to take real good care of you" She pushes the gurney into the trauma room. She grabs Doug and Cleo she says "Guys we have a 5 year old girl in trauma room 2 she was in an auto accident." Doug and Cleo follow her to the trauma room . Carol says "Kayla these are my friends Dr. Ross and Dr. Finch and they're going to mane you better. Kayla started to cry " I want my daddy." Doug " Don't worry sweetie we'll find your daddy but first I want you to tell me where it hurts. Kayla says "My tummy hurts" Doug lightly presses on the girl's stomach and she whined Doug says "Carol can you page Peter or Elizabeth.  
  
Back at the ambulance bay Doris rolls in another gurney. Carter and Abby see her and race over. Carter says "what do you got." Doris says " 33 year old woman restrained driver. The woman says "My niece where's my niece" Carter says ma'am calm down we'll find your niece." Abby says I'm Abby and this is Dr. Carter what's your name. She says "Donna" Abby says " Ok Donna lets get you to a trauma room" Abby and Carter wheel her to trauma room 1. Carter begins examining Donna but she slaps his hand away. She says "Can you find my brother he's a doctor here at this hospital" Carter says "Really what's his name?" Donna says "Dave Malucci" Both Abby and Carter stood there shocked. Carter says Malucci is your brother?" Donna says "Yes he is" Carter remembered something. He says " you said you were looking for your niece right" Donna says "yes Dave's daughter she's 5 years old her name is Kayla." This news really shocked them Dave was a father.  
  
Carter went to find Dave. He found him aggravating Jing Mei as usual. He says "Umm Dave I need to speak with you." Dave says " Ok Carter what is it" Carter says "Dave your sister was bought into the ER a little while ago. Dave says "Oh my god why what's wrong with Donna" Carter puts his hand on Dave's shoulder and says "Her and Kayla were in a car accident" Dave's eyes began to water he says "No not Kayla not my Angel" He turns and races toward the trauma rooms.   
  
  
Part 2 Dave's story  
  
Coming soon  



	2. Dave's Secret Chapter 2

Dave's Secret  
Part: 2  
  
  
Dave headed toward the trauma rooms. He saw Doug talking to Elizabeth outside the trauma rooms. He walked over to them. He says "Where is she Doug?" Doug says "Where's who Dave?" Dave says "My daughter, Kayla." Doug and Elizabeth looked at each other then at Dave. Elizabeth says "Dave did you just say daughter?" Dave says "Yes I did, her name is Kayla she's 5 years old Carter said she was in a car accident with my sister." He looked at Elizabeth and she could see all the worry and fear in his eyes. He says "Elizabeth please where is she, where's my baby?' Elizabeth put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She says "She 's in trauma room 2. Dave pushed his way past Doug and Elizabeth and raced into trauma room 2. He finds Cleo whispering to his daughter trying to comfort her. The little girl looked over and saw Dave and cried "Daddy!" Cleo turned to see who she was talking to and was shocked to see Dave standing there. Dave walked over to the little girl and took her tiny hand in his and whispers "It's ok angel. daddy's here. He kisses her forehead.  
  
  
Elizabeth had followed Dave into the trauma room. She stood there for a minute watching him with his little girl it was a side of Dave Malucci that she had never seen before. She walked over and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Dave I need to talk to you for a minute" Dave says "I don't want to leave her" Elizabeth says "you don't have to we can talk in here" Dave looks at Kayla he says "Angel daddy has to go talk to his friend for a minute. I'll be right over there you'll be able to see me." Kayla says "Ok Daddy" Dave says "That's my brave girl, I love you." He kisses her cheek" She says "I love you too daddy." Dave walks over to the other side of room. He says "Ok Elizabeth what is it?" Elizabeth says "Dave, Kayla needs surgery she has some internal bleeding its probably being caused by a ruptured spleen so we have to go in and repair the damage." Dave looked over at Kayla and back at Elizabeth. He says "Ok who will be doing her surgery?" Elizabeth says " I will, and I'll be assisted by Peter and Robert." Dave sighs. He says "Ramono operating on my daughter I don't know about that." Elizabeth smiled she says "Robert may be an ass but he is one hell of a surgeon and he's not operating alone Peter and I will be there too." Dave managed a little smile. He says "She'll be ok right." Elizabeth says "Of course she will, We need to get her up to surgery now. Dave says "Ok just let me talk to her for a minute."   
  
He walks back over to his daughter. He takes her tiny hand in his again. He says "Sweetie daddy's friend Elizabeth is going to take you upstairs so you can go to sleep and while you are sleeping she's going to make your tummy fell better" Kayla says "Will you go with me daddy?" Dave says "I can't honey, but I promise that when you wake up I'll be right there holding your hand." Elizabeth whispers to Dave "We have to go now." Dave nodded. He followed Elizabeth to the elevator. He kissed Kayla and said "You be daddy's brave big girl" A few tears rolled down Kayla's cheeks as she whispered "Ok daddy. Dave whispers "I love you angel" Kayla whispers " I love you too daddy." The elevator doors open and Elizabeth steps in with the gurney. Dave looks at her he says "Take care of my baby" Elizabeth smiles and says "Don't worry I will." She gives his hand a comforting squeeze just as the elevator doors closed.  
  
  
Dave tried to work but he couldn't keep his mind off Kayla. He knew Kerry would get pissed but he had to be upstairs. He threw the chart he had in his hand onto the admit desk and walked toward the elevator. He got in and rode up to the surgical ward He stooped at the desk he says "Shirley is Elizabeth still in surgery?" Shirley says "yes she is but you can wait in the waiting area if you want." Dave says "Ok thanks Shirley." He walks over to the waiting area he sees Kerry sitting on the sofa. Dave stops for a minute then he says under his breathe "Fuck it" He walks in. Kerry wasn't the only one there Carter, Carol, Abby, Doug, Cleo, and Jing Mei were also there. Dave looks right at Kerry he says "Chief I know I should be working but... Kerry gets up and walks over to him and much to his surprise she hugged him. She says "It's ok Dave John and Abby told us about Kayla and Donna." Donna god he'd forgotten about Donna. He says "Carter is Donna alright?" Carter says "she'll be fine she just had a few lacs that needed sutured and a nasty bump on the head she wanted to be up here"." So we made a deal with her we said you stay here and rest and we'll let you know as soon as Kayla is out of surgery." Dave says "Thank you Carter." Jing Mei says "Dave how come you never told us you had a daughter, where is her mother?"  
  
Dave took a deep breath and says " To be honest I don't know why I never told anyone about Kayla, but it's time I did" He sat down. He says "I met Kayla's mom in Grenada while I was in medical school." "Her name was Andrea" "It was love at first sight for us" We dated for 2 months before we got married. She told me she was pregnant on the day I graduated medical school." " I was never happier than I was on the day Kayla was born." When Kayla was 5 months old we moved to Chicago." I was working at Mercy before I came here." "I had to work a double shift on our 3rd anniversary and Andrea was bummed out about it." "So she asked my sister Donna to keep Kayla who was now 2 over night." She was going to come surprise me at work but she never made it" " She was on her way when she was attacked." " She was raped beaten and left for dead." Tears were rolling down Dave's cheeks. "She was brought to Mercy's ER and I was there when the EMT brought her in." I watching the doctors as the shocked her trying to restart her heart but they were unsuccessful." "After the funeral Donna moved in with me she watches Kayla while I'm at work."  
He looked around the room at his friends "He says I know she's been gone for three years but I still miss her so much." Carter says " I know how you feel Lucy has been gone for almost 2 years and I still miss her so much." Kerry squeezed her husband's hand even after nearly 2 years it was hard for him to talk about Lucy. Jing Mei walks over to Dave she hugs him tightly and whispers "Oh Dave I'm so sorry" Dave hugged her back and whispered "Thank you Jing Mei" Just then the Door opens and Elizabeth and Peter walk in with troubled looks on their faces. Dave panics He says  
Elizabeth, Peter what is it is Kayla ok?"  
  
  
What do Elizabeth and Peter have to say? Is Kayla ok?   
Find Out In Chapter 3 coming Soon!!!!  



	3. Dave's Secret Chapter 3

Dave's Secret   
Part: 3  
  
  
Dave stood there waiting for Elizabeth or Peter to answer. Elizabeth places her hand on Dave's shoulder. She says "Dave I think we should talk in private." Dave looks at Elizabeth. He says "Elizabeth please just tell me, is my little girl going to be ok?" Elizabeth sighed "Alrigt Dave, Kayla's injuries were more severe than we thought her heart stopped beating we were able to get it beating again but her brain was deprived of oxygen for several minutes." Dave looked at Elizabeth with tears in his eyes "Elizabeth what are you trying to say?" Elizabeth and Peter exchange glances. Elisabeth says "Dave Kayla is in a coma and if she wakes up there a slight possibility she may have brain damage." Dave sank down to his knees and started to sob.   
  
Elizabeth felt for Dave. She didn't know what she would if it were Rachel or Ella. She knelt down by Dave and pulled him into a hug. Jing Mei had tears in her eyes she thought about Michael and even though he's with another family she would go crazy if anything were to happen to him. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Dave and Elizabeth. Doug held Carol's hand tightly in his. He thanked god that Kate and Tess were safe and sound in daycare. They got up and walked over to join the hug. Peter was glad that Reese was safe in daycare too but seeing Malucci sobbing brought back the painful memory of Jackie sobbing in his arms the day Jesse died. He grabbed Cleo's hand and they went over and joined the hug too. Kerry didn't have any kids yet but she knew exactly what Dave was going through. He mind wandered back to Valentine's Day 2000 it was the awful night she almost lost John She grabbed Carter's hand and they joined the hug. Abby sat there thinking of the night her mom overdosed she was glad that her mom was finally doing well. She was the last one to walk over and join the hug.  
  
The group of friends remained that way for several minutes. Dave hadn't felt this loved in a long time. He broke the hug. He wiped his tears. He looked at his friends all standing around him each one wiping away their own tears. Dave couldn't believe the support he was getting from everyone in the ER. He wiped away a few last tears and said "Thank you all so much I didn't think any of you cared about me" Jing Mei smiled at him "Dave you may drive us nuts from time to time but we do care about you, Down in the ER we're a family and families take care of each other." The rest of the group agreed with her.  
  
Just then the door swung open and Dave's sister walked in. She looks at her brother. She can tell he's been crying she says Dave what's wrong is it Kayla?" Dave stood there looking at his older sister . "Donna, Kayla is very sick her heart stopped beating they got it beating again but her brain was deprived of oxygen for several minutes. She's in a coma and if she wakes up she could have brain damage. Donna put her hand over her mouth and started to sob. She took a few steps toward Dave and passed out. Dave raced over to her "Donna can you hear me" Tears rolled down his face again. He whispered "Please god not Donna too"  
  
  
  
Will Kayla wake up if she does will she have brain damage will Dave's sister be ok   
find out in Dave's Secret Chapter 4 coming soon   



End file.
